1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the field of security sensing devices, and more specifically, a method and apparatus for detecting and deterring sabotage or tampering to critical areas and or components of security sensing devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of apparatus for securing a premises, one measure of security is to provide a sensing device, or for example, a microphone for so-called “glassbreak” protection. It is known in the art, by both protectors and intruders, to monitor the glass portion of access portals, e.g., doors or windows, against breakage that may indicate an intrusion, as well as, frames of such access portals for motion. Therefore, security devices are known to detect whether an intruder attempts to enter a secured premises by breaking the glass of a window, or opening a window. Such attempts to intrude the premises, by breaking a window, door, or other violent breach, are typically noisy events. Therefore, it is known to provide a microphone or other sound detection for glassbreak monitoring. For example, such known devices are described in the co-owned and copending application U.S. Ser. No. 10/856,019 which is herein incorporated by reference in it's entirety.
It would therefore be advantageous to secure a sensing device or a glassbreak microphone against sabotage attempts, and/or to indicate that an attempt to sabotage the sensing device or microphone has taken place. Certain national and industrial standards in the field require at least such sabotage detection means.